


Constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you　時時刻刻企圖親吻你

by kiku_azuya, spacebuck



Series: Considerations and Capitulations　體貼與降服 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha!Bucky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Disabled Character, Come Shot, Frottage, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Comeplay, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Omega!Steve, Oral Sex, PWP, Possessive Behavior, Veteran!Bucky, War Veteran Bucky Barnes, bottom!Steve, bucky doesn't do mornings very well, he does however do steve very well, heat/rut sex, vocal consent, 冬盾 - Freeform, 冬芽
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiku_azuya/pseuds/kiku_azuya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebuck/pseuds/spacebuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「不啊，你得起來了，」他低語說，然後Bucky咕噥了聲，動都不動一下。「別給我來這招，」Steve斥聲道，而Bucky垂下他的頭，塞回去抵住Steve的肩膀。跟早晨的Bucky過招，總是項耐心的練習，大多數每年的這個時間都是。<br/><br/>「不想要咩，」Bucky倚住他的皮膚嘀咕，Steve感覺到這Alpha深深吸了一口，他才吐出一道咕嚕嚕的嘆息。<br/><br/>「那又是為什麼，Buck？」<br/><br/>「很溫暖。」Steve對此嗤了聲，趁著未注意到他其餘身軀的機會轉過身子，然後完完全全地面對Bucky。一隻溫暖的手立即滑下去捧住他屁股，而Bucky的鼻子塞過去抵上他喉嚨。<br/><br/>「我敢說這是唯一的理由，」Steve哼著鼻子說，將一邊膝蓋嵌入Bucky的之間，靠壓上Bucky的胯部。在他屁股上的那隻手動了動，深掘進入他的四角褲之下停留，肌膚相親著，而Steve搖搖他的頭。「不行啦，你上班會遲到的。又一次。」<br/><br/>「不在乎，」是唯一的模糊回應，然後Steve用一隻手輕捶Bucky的胸膛。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you　時時刻刻企圖親吻你

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234166) by [spacebuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebuck/pseuds/spacebuck). 



> From作者：  
> 在我們開始以前的幾項世界觀要點──主要人口是Beta（約70%），少數的Alpha（約20%）和更少數的Omega（約10%）。因此，有著適當的法律用以保護Omega們，特別是對於Alpha的。然而，依舊有著對於Omega的成堆期望，和認為他們不應該抬升地位的怪人。  
>   
> 熱潮／發情期並非失去理智的，是一波波襲來，緩和（通常）是在獨自的狀態下發生。然而當另一方性別存在的時候，則會持續增長，直到該個體結住／被結住為止。  
>   
> 篇名來自Halsey的Coming Down，因為大夥兒我愛死那首歌了  
>   
>   
> [授權]hey there!! i’d absolutely be okay with you doing so, as long as it links back to the original, and you credit me (on ao3 there’s definitely an option, “inspired by” or something?) however i’d prefer if you only posted to ao3, but feel free to link it wherever you wish  
>   
> i’m glad you enjoyed it enough to want to do this, this honestly made my day!  
>   
> 最初張貼處：[時時刻刻企圖親吻你](http://holdingstarshieldwithinwinterarms.weebly.com/constantly-on-the-cusp-of-trying-to-kiss-you.html)  
> 

  
  
  
Steve意識到他頸子後方接連不斷的搔癢而醒來。他咕噥著抗議，微微低下他的頭，而那份搔癢感增加了。某個溫暖又沉重的東西覆上他的腰，將他摟得更近些，Steve輕聲嘆氣，心不甘情不願地睜開他雙眼。他深吸了一口氣，他身後Alpha與他自己的氣味包覆著他，讓他微笑起來。  
  
貼服上他背部的那名男子，發出輕微的嗅聞聲響，然後壓得更加貼近，嘴唇抵住Steve的肩膀，髮絲撓著Steve的脖子背部。Steve讓他手指先沿著他腰間的臂膀滑下，聯繫起擱置在他胃部上的那隻。他轉過頭去，低垂他的下巴，然後在他看見睡眼矇矓的灰色眼睛回望著他時，將微笑拉得更大。  
  
「嗨，」他低語道，而Bucky藉由抬起他下巴，在Steve的雙唇印上一個輕吻回應。Steve轉得更加過去，直到他可以將一隻手臂環繞住Bucky的肩膀，然後在Bucky趁機再度親吻他的時候，愉快地歎息。當Bucky欺身索要第三個親吻之時，Steve轉開了他的頭，輕輕地戳刺著Bucky的肩頭。  
  
「不啊，你得起來了，」他低語說，然後Bucky咕噥了聲，動都不動一下。「別給我來這招，」Steve斥聲道，而Bucky垂下他的頭，塞回去抵住Steve的肩膀。跟早晨的Bucky過招，總是項耐心的練習，大多數每年的這個時間都是。  
  
「不想要咩，」Bucky倚住他的皮膚嘀咕，Steve感覺到這Alpha深深吸了一口，他才吐出一道咕嚕嚕的嘆息。  
  
「那又是為什麼，Buck？」  
  
「很溫暖。」Steve對此嗤了聲，趁著未注意到他其餘身軀的機會轉過身子，然後完完全全地面對Bucky。一隻溫暖的手立即滑下去捧住他屁股，而Bucky的鼻子塞過去抵上他喉嚨。  
  
「我敢說這是唯一的理由，」Steve哼著鼻子說，將一邊膝蓋嵌入Bucky的之間，靠壓上Bucky的胯部。在他屁股上的那隻手動了動，深掘進入他的四角褲之下停留，肌膚相親著，而Steve搖搖他的頭。「不行啦，你上班會遲到的。又一次。」  
  
「不在乎，」是唯一的模糊回應，然後Steve用一隻手輕捶Bucky的胸膛。  
  
「我在乎。上我或不要，」Steve開始討價還價，願意稍稍妥協一丁點，只為了Bucky。Bucky咕噥了下，一陣低沉、睡意朦朧的聲音，然後才親吻住Steve喉嚨。  
  
他的手指整整一分鐘都沒動彈過，幾乎夠久到Steve以為他睡回籠覺去了，接著緩慢地收回，他好掌握住Steve的臀部，拽拉著身材較嬌小的男人和他一起翻滾，同時Bucky將他翻過來，自己背朝下躺好。一旦Bucky就好定位了，Steve挪動著岔開的雙腿，帶著小小的微笑抬頭看向Bucky。  
  
Bucky立刻伸出手去，捧住Steve的下巴，然後把他拖進一個吻裡，而Steve放鬆下來倚著他，捲起他的指頭，靠著Bucky的胸口，讓Bucky主導一切。  
  
和Bucky在一起，在所有意義上都不是困難的事情，特別無法與絕大多數的Alpha們比較。他既不專制武斷、糾纏不休，或者過度頤指氣使。他給予Steve他的空間，不對Steve呼來喚去，或是使用他的天性來控制Steve。除此之外，他依舊是名Alpha，而且總得考量到這點。特別當他接近發情期的時候。例如現在。  
  
那時，通常Steve會留予Bucky主導，他雙腿大開岔坐在Bucky兩側，親吻著他，然後任由Bucky愛撫。他讓Bucky嗅聞他，鼻子抵住他的脈搏，用他自己磨蹭Steve，直到Steve除了這Alpha以外，什麼都聞不到為止。他讓Bucky標記他，嘴唇在他下顎上，吸吮著他的喉嚨，草莓印在Bucky宣示主權時，於蒼白的肌膚上盛開來。  
  
然後，當Bucky臀部的蹭動變得沒耐性起來時，他滑下Bucky的身軀，緩慢而穩定地吞吸著他，直到Bucky的氣息開始跟上，他雙手在他臀部向上戳弄進Steve的嘴巴時，捉緊了床單。Steve整個吞沒他，接著回拉，將一隻手環繞住Bucky的分身，然後用Bucky喜歡的方式套弄起來，直到Alpha全身緊繃，射得Steve的手、雙唇和臉頰滿滿都是。  
  
Bucky在他肩上的雙手熱切難耐，把他扯上來，直到他再次岔腿坐在Bucky腰部。「我的，」他滿足低沉地說，而Steve差一點就要回應， _還不是_ ，這時Bucky的嘴巴覆上了他的。Bucky細心地將他舔舐乾淨，而後一隻手才偷溜到他們之間，回到Steve的四角褲裡。就算Steve想過要抗拒他，他也辦不到，當Bucky知道他究竟喜歡什麼，愛撫著他的時候無法，直到他帶著嗚咽高潮，呻吟聲裹覆進Bucky嘴裡。  
  
這花了他好幾分鐘的時間，他的心跳才足夠穩定讓他推坐起身，而當他坐直身子時，Bucky的表情遠比一點洋洋得意還多。「對啦，對啦，」Steve在他的喘息間嘟囔道，而Bucky平靜地大笑起來，用他鼻子磨蹭著Steve的臉頰。「我現在全身都你的臭味了，開心了吧？」Steve嘀咕說，對此一點也不困擾，而Bucky哼了聲。  
  
「都飛過月亮了，」他大笑著說道，翻滾過他們，直到他被Steve的大腿輕攏於其中。「我不能跟你留在床上嗎？」他咕噥說，然後Steve嘆了口氣，讓他手指輕梳過Bucky的髮絲。  
  
「不行，你有工作的，記得吧？」  
  
Bucky哀鳴起來，額頭撞擊著Steve頭旁邊的枕頭好一會兒，而後他才從Steve的四角褲抽出他的手，將其舔舐乾淨。他推坐起身，接著搖搖晃晃地站起身子，徹底走向浴室去，毫不羞恥地赤身裸體。  
  
和個Alpha同住，是門施與受的課程，就算是跟個Bucky這樣的Alpha也一樣。  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
在Steve終於棄械投降，還有六個月前要求Bucky和他度過他的熱潮之後，Bucky什麼都做了，除了搬過來與Steve同居。仍舊會有幾天的時間，Steve見不著他，該名Alpha躲藏在他自己的公寓裡，而且拒絕出來。當Bucky有需要他自我空間、事物都是他的，並且只有他獨自一人的時候，將他杜絕在他的腦海以外。但是這種日子開始變得越來越少，而Steve對此感到開心，開心他用某種方式幫上了忙。

他們還沒有真正討論過 _更加深入_ ，他們倆都了解他們想要連結，兩個卻都不知道要怎麼提起。但是這要終了了，今天，Steve已經下了決心。他們的週期正在同步，一個他們雙方彼此兼容，而且陪伴了對方好長一陣子的結果，而Steve可以感受到他皮膚下的搔癢感，就如同他可以聞到Bucky身上即將到來的發情期一樣多。當然，他們不需要同步才能建立連結，事實上，Bucky甚至不需要接近他的發情期，但是Steve總是被告知，他們同步下能建立更加強壯的連結。所以，Steve等得夠久了，在該議題上邁出一步，擁有著還想要 _更多_ 。

所以當Bucky在下班後，喀噠喀噠爬上公寓的樓梯時，Steve就知道他要開口提出這件事，清楚知道他要如何展開這場談話。縱然如此，見著Bucky還是讓他呆了一下下，一如既往。Steve蠢蠢的微笑著，把他的板子下放到沙發上，然後站起身子，赤裸著雙足踱步過去。

一旦Bucky把背後的門關上、鎖好後，他便轉過身子來，張開雙臂將Steve拉進懷裡，一道開心的小小聲響，咕嚕嚕地從他身上發出。「嗨，寶貝，」Bucky帶著微笑低語說，在他快要進入發情期前總是這麼甜蜜，而Steve忍不住要伸長身子，在那好看的嘴上印上一個吻。

考量到雙方散發出來的荷爾蒙，真的一點都不驚訝這個吻會加長，Bucky的雙手捉住Steve臀部，拉近身子，抬舉起他，Steve的雙腿輕易環繞住Bucky腰部。Bucky的嘴巴會四處漫遊，唇瓣刷過Steve的下巴、他的雙頰、他的鼻尖，又不斷回到他的嘴巴。最終Steve得要往後拉回身子，手掌覆蓋住Bucky的嘴，好制止他追過來，並搖搖他的頭，以確實說句話。

「沙發，來吧，我想要跟你談談一些事情。」Steve知道Bucky可以聞到性奮、愛意──雖然兩邊都沒有確實大聲說出那句話過，還沒有──但是他仍然清楚明白，阻絕掉任何潛在的焦慮刺痛。「是好事，我保證。」

Bucky瞇起他的雙眼，顯然在試著要搞清楚是什麼事情，接著親了下Steve的掌心，將他提高了點，然後朝向客廳走去。Steve讓他的雙手垂落到Bucky肩上，親吻他的臉頰，接著在路途中抱緊了，在Bucky果不其然地，坐上沙發並把Steve留在他大腿上的時候，咧了嘴笑笑。

「繼續啊，說吧，」Bucky提起了一邊眉毛說道，Steve對那哼了聲，舉起一隻手梳理過Bucky的頭髮。Bucky輕嘆了聲，眼皮低了下，而後他逼迫它們張開來，嘟著嘴。Steve竊笑起來，對著Bucky的雙唇印了個輕吻，接著讓他們的鼻子碰到了一起。

「我對繞圈圈感到疲倦了，」Steve開口說起，雙眼對著Bucky的。「所以我不玩了。我愛你。很有可能從我們正式約會前就愛上了，絕對隨著我們真的停止做蠢事，還有做點行動的時候就愛了。」他拉近了距離，在他們分離之時於Bucky的唇上要了個吻，在另一個男人能開口說話以前打斷他。「我還沒說完，等一下。」Bucky點點頭，再度閉上他的嘴，不過他臉上的柔情，他雙眼之中的愛戀，以及他氣味裡高漲的佔有慾？它們恰恰全都在告訴Steve，Bucky一直要說的是什麼。於是，他繼續說下去。

「我們的週期正在同步，而且我知道你能夠從我身上聞到，就像我能從你身上聞到一樣。」 他紅了臉，就一點點，在他說這話的當下，不過他堅持了下去，當Bucky開始意識到這究竟將會往那個方向走時，雙眼對準了Bucky的。「我想要成為你的，Buck。我想要成為你的，而且我想要你成為我的，我還想要整個該死的世界都知道。」

「我以為Alpha才應該是提出要求的人？」Bucky低語道，聲音低沉，而雙手在Steve周身收緊了，將他拉得更加貼近。

「那名Alpha花太多時間了，」Steve回嘴說，而後垂下他的下巴，往上透過他的睫毛看向Bucky。「再說，我還沒聽到任何問題咧。兩邊都沒有。」

Bucky饒有興味地哼哼，輕柔而小聲地，雙臂在Steve的腰間收緊了會兒，才放鬆下來。「看看你，」他過了一會兒後才說，笑容漸漸拉伸過他的臉。「總是我們兩個之中比較勇敢的那個。」Steve嗤了聲，但是Bucky抬起一隻手，座落在Steve的後頸上頭，微微地捏了捏。

Steve立即沉靜下來，融化著倚上Bucky，接著在他意識到Bucky做了什麼的時候沉下臉來。「不好玩，」他咕噥著，但是Bucky以吻封緘。  
「我愛你，」Bucky在他們雙唇分離時說道。「Steve Rogers，你願意成為我的嗎？你願意和我結合嗎？」

老實說，Steve從未預料到會這麼容易。他估計Bucky會固守己見，等到 _他_ 準備好為止，就像他所呈現的Alpha一樣。但是，去他的但是他會開口問。他會問，而且他想要這個。

「Buck，這整段時間以來我一直都是你的，等著你開口問。」Steve低語說，向前倚去，將他的前額抵住了Bucky的。「我當然願意。」

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
那並沒有即刻就發生，像電影那樣。Steve的熱潮依舊在他腹中緩慢而穩定地燃燒著，幾近逼向頂峰，但還沒有到達。Bucky終於放棄，對工作去了電，以他的發情週告假，然後於他們等待的時候，幾乎留守在Steve伸手可及的範圍整整三天。先在Steve身上穩定下來，欲求加深了他的目光，並幾近馬上將他的雙眼拉向Bucky。Bucky他自己看上去也沒有多好到哪裡去。他們可以將這怪罪在他們的週期上，但這比那還要多，因為這一次， _這_ 比那還要多得多。  
  
連結不是婚姻，因為這比婚姻還 _重大_ 。連結是永久性的。是一生，沒有回頭路，沒有離異，沒有退還。有些已婚的情侶結合了，有些結合的情侶結婚了。但是在這個點上，並沒有任何儀式存在於他們之間。只有一個將他們餘生都綑綁到一起的計畫。沒什麼大不了的。  
  
要說Steve不緊張，只會把他塑造成一名狡詐的騙子。他 _是_ 很緊張。他很害怕，他無時無刻都在預期Bucky會轉頭抽身而去，儘管最初Bucky才是開口提問的那一個。在他們同意後，和Steve熱潮開始之間的日子，滿是為何Steve不值得Bucky青睞的提醒。不值得Bucky的連結。雖然Steve從未提起過，可是Bucky肯定知曉 _有什麼事情_ 發生了，因為他很顯然地 _寵溺_ 著Steve，而Steve也 _隨他去_ 。  
  
Bucky把他帶到哪裡，Steve都任由他去，時不時地碰碰他，用手餵食他，用他手指梳理過Steve的頭髮。他在他以為Steve沒專心的時候，悄聲地對Steve耳朵說著讚美和甜言蜜語，而且在他認為Steve有專心聽的時候說上兩次。他一次又一次地透過他的話語和行動提醒Steve，到底為什麼Steve會愛上他，還有花費了絕大多數的時間提醒Steve，關於Bucky的愛。  
  
那是當Steve迎來的熱潮前期終於轉移成全盛期熱潮。他在第四天帶著輕聲的呻吟醒來，Bucky的味道在他鼻子裡，而Bucky的手固定在他屁股上。  
  
「到了？」Bucky低語道，聲音帶著困意般嘶啞，雙眼在他簇擁著Steve更加靠近時懶懶地睜開。  
  
Steve沒有回應，沒有口頭上的。反之，他微微地低下頭去，舔吮過Bucky的鎖骨，而後用他的臉頰磨蹭那裡的氣味腺體。  
  
「Steve，」Bucky又說了一次，更堅定了些，而這將一陣顫慄送下Steve的脊柱。他稍稍彎起身子，將他自己更用力壓向Bucky的身體一點，然後Bucky手指就戳進了他的屁股一點點。  
  
「就是，」Steve一會兒後咕噥了聲，嘴巴緩慢地上移Bucky的喉嚨。  
  
有道咕嚕嘆息，然後Bucky低下他的下巴，在Steve的額頭邊上落下一吻。  
  
「你沒有，」Steve繼續說著，而Bucky微微搖了搖頭，用他另一隻空閒的手捧住Steve下顎。  
  
「還沒，」他喃喃道，提起Steve的頭，然後在他嘴唇上印上一吻。「你想要等嗎？」他確認著，而Steve微笑起來，即便有點勉強。  
  
「要，想等你。」  
  
Bucky小心翼翼地翻滾過他們，落在了Steve的大腿之間，啃咬著他的下顎。熱潮在他腹中低低燒著，皮膚在Bucky定位到他身上、釘住他時開始發癢。Bucky垂下他的頭，慵懶地在Steve的脖子上吮出一個印子，而Steve扭了扭，無意識地試著要Bucky往下移動。  
  
可是他沒有，太過了解Steve想要他往哪去，只是持續吸吮、舔舐和啃咬著Steve的脖子，直到他滿足為止。接下來他才挪得更加下方，也只有這時候，Steve才會沒耐性地扭動。Steve可以感覺到他自己開始走神，被Bucky、被Alpha所環繞住，於是他嗚咽起來，高亢而尖聲。  
  
「耐心點，」Bucky喃喃地回應說，而Steve抬起一隻手打他。在他打到以前，Bucky手指就先環住了他的手腕，那金屬冰涼又堅硬。他將Steve的手壓回床墊上，而Steve的氣息驚喘了一下，他的臀部在Bucky施加些許壓力時猛然彈起。「耐、心、點。」Bucky再說了一次，聲音帶有咆哮，然後 _哦_ 。  
  
Steve以前從未在熱潮之中和一名臨近發情期的Alpha在一起過。他假定這個，這份在他定定地躺好時脊梁裡的愉悅，以及他呼吸中的喘氣，全都是重點的一部分。他往後輕抬起他的頭，向Bucky臣服，只對Bucky一人，而回應的咆哮很是低沉，但愉悅的。  
  
嘴唇抵著他的喉嚨，哦十分地溫柔，接著Bucky低低地哼聲。「現在不久了，」他喃喃道，聲音變得粗啞，而Steve感覺到他自己變得更加濕滑作為回應。  
  
「Bucky，」他哀鳴著，而Bucky繼續移動，嘴巴沿著上來，輕彈過他的下巴，而後哼聲覆住了Steve的雙唇。  
  
他們維持著那個樣子，Bucky支撐在Steve的大腿中間，然後在Bucky的發情期將要就位時接吻。Steve幾乎能感受到立即的差異。  
  
Bucky的親吻變得更具侵略性，而他臀部幾乎是無意識地往前抵住Steve的，然後Steve呻吟著回應。他可以聞到Bucky身上的不同，可以聞到他身上的動情，可以在他們接吻時，於他舌上嚐到費洛蒙。  
  
Bucky退開他的嘴，讓Steve喘息著呼吸，然後將他的雙手植到Steve頭部兩側。他的臀部往前扭動，而且從他臉上的表情看來，這次是存心的，一下緩慢的輾磨，讓Steve的雙手飛快搭上Bucky肩膀，而一陣嗚咽自他口中流出。  
  
「Buck──」他開口道，但Bucky又做了一次，於是Steve放棄了說話，只是在他的雙腿張得更大些時攀緊Bucky。他的臀部擺動著，而且他本能地試著要翻過身去，要呈現，所以Steve就做了，知道沒必要對Bucky掩飾他的需求。然而，Bucky，似乎不同意該項計畫。他再次往前扭動了他臀部，分身倚住Steve的滑動，並保持他的重量往下，將Steve定在原地。  
  
「還沒，想要你像這樣射出來，」Bucky咕嚕嚕說道，而後他再度往Steve喉嚨低下他的雙唇。  
  
「求──」Steve開口說，但是他試圖要說的被一道呻吟打斷，就在Bucky再次往前扭動的時候。考量到他有多敏感，這在那之後並沒有花上很久，Bucky分身滑溜那面倚著他的，隨著每分每秒變得更加滑潤，使得他呻吟、弓身還有哀求。接著，接著他再也撐不住了，空氣在他整個身軀繃緊時哽在了喉嚨哩，而後他顫抖起來，帶著呻吟射在了他們之間。  
  
「好了。」Bucky低沉的咕噥聲聽起來被取悅了，而他的臀部緩了下來，依舊抵著Steve的。Steve的氣息費力、沉重，破碎的呼吸在他重新聚焦到Bucky身上時，自他雙唇傾流而出。  
  
「幹，」Steve低喃道，背部在他熱潮僅隨著空虛的高潮擴散開來時弓起。「 _Bucky_ 。」  
  
在這個點上，沒什麼其它Steve _可以_ 說的，但是Bucky似乎很是愉悅，以他的雙唇愛撫過Steve下巴。一隻手落到Steve的臀上，將他拉得更加靠近，而Steve對那佔有性的觸碰輕聲低鳴著。接著──接著Steve就飛了起來。  
  
他以一聲小小的砰，面朝下撞上床墊，還有一聲輕輕的驚呼，不過一旦他意識到發生了什麼事時，一旦他瞭解到Bucky做了什麼，他的手指就蜷進了床單之中，然後他挪動著跪起身子。「Buck，」他低鳴道，隨著熱潮蔓延他全身，以及坐落在他腹中的期望，以至於幾乎無法思考。「來吧，Buck。」  
  
要嘛是Bucky的發情期開始完全到來了，或就只是他厭倦等待，因為一隻有力的大手滑上他背部，把Steve肩膀壓得更低一些，而後才再度下撫，撫過他的側身。一根粗壯的手指滑下他股溝，而Steve的低鳴幾乎要壓過Bucky回應的咆哮。  
  
「老天，Steve，賭你嚐起來肯定很美味，」是來自他身後的咕噥，而Steve沒能忍住煩躁的咆哮。他一隻腳踢了踢，只想要Bucky _快一點_ ，然後在他後面低低大笑著，而後才在Steve的屁股曲線上印上一個吻。「好了、好了，」Bucky喃喃說，饒有興味地，接著那根粗壯手指便划過他大腿上的濕滑，往上擠壓，然後 _進入_ 。  
  
Steve呻吟起來，響亮又顫抖地，而Bucky立刻加入了第二根手指，小心翼翼地讓它們形成剪狀。「已經為我變得這麼濕了，Steve，」Bucky喃喃著，嗓音遠比往常低沉，在他將他手指幹入Steve時，碾磨過Steve的肌膚。「你想得要死了，哼？想要我的陰莖，想要我的結？」他咕嚕嚕地說，抽出他的指頭，以三根滑入。Steve對此彈了一下，臀部往前擺了下，他才往後回推，渴望著淡化成愉悅以前的輕微灼燒。  
  
「對，」他低鳴著說，只有他一部份的腦袋確切能肯定Bucky正在問什麼，其餘的則樂於說出任何事情，好得到 _更多_ 。「想要，我能要嗎， _求你了_ ，Alpha，」他咕噥道，向後壓上Bucky的手指，緊裹住它們再放鬆，後腦試著哄誘Bucky好好地幹他。  
  
「想要我的咬痕？」Bucky的嗓子變得如絲般輕柔，手指抽了出來，然後兩隻大手，滾燙與寒冷的，捉住Steve的臀部。「我的連結？」Bucky稍稍往後拉回，而Steve樂於跟從，在Bucky分身頭部朝上滑過他會陰的同時，往後推擠。Steve的頭往前擺動，裸露出他頸子後部，然後他顫慄著，以一種他鮮少做過的方式，即便是在熱潮之中，臣服於他的Alpha。  
  
「幹我、咬我、連結我，Alpha──Bucky──求你，」 Steve嗚咽道，往後推擠著。  
  
一道大叫在Bucky往前推擠時，自他的喉嚨扯出，如此突然、如此徹底地填滿了他，以致於所有事物都縮小到Bucky分身奮力進入他的熟練滑入。Steve顫抖起來，前額壓進了床舖，同時他無聲地哀求著Bucky張口咬下。  
  
Bucky的身體在Bucky向後退出時，覆蓋住Steve的，他左臂較為涼冷的金屬繞過Steve腰部，緊抱住他。他用他雙唇蹭過Steve的後頸，對那個點印上一個親吻，像他最初時做的。「我的，」他低吼道，然後咬了下去。  
  
啃咬的痛感，立即被某些 _更多_ 的東西所超越。那在Steve的心裡閃爍著，一聲響亮的感嘆旋繞過他，將每簇神經都點著了火。他倒吸了口氣，被那強度嚇到，頃刻間忘卻了所有事物。  
  
接著，Bucky拉回他的臀部，而Steve發出一道小小的驚訝呻吟，注意力霎時間收縮至Bucky分身的拉扯，抽出，接著深深撞回。快感穿透他，每根神經都燒了起來，然後他感覺到小小的震驚炸裂，就在他的胸口深處。Bucky覆蓋住他，而Steve向後壓去，盡他所能地抵著Bucky輾磨，要求著更多。Bucky的雙手重重地落在他臀部上，穩穩地掌握住他，然後Steve給予了一聲要求的哀鳴，而不是在Bucky再度抽出，重新幹回去時，緊緊包裹住Bucky的分身。  
  
有什麼東西的拉扯抵著他分身，緊繃而棘手，然後Steve呻吟起來，頭部往前擺動。他可以感覺到Bucky的嘴巴靠著他頸子，親吻舔吮著那一點，他還可以感覺到Bucky的雙手，施壓在兩個點上，在他臀部上，而且依舊可以感覺到抵住他分身的觸感持續著，強化著。Bucky的呻吟在Steve再次向後擺動，盡他所能地擺動時，變得斷斷續續起來，接著Bucky用一隻手撐起他自身，而Steve再也無法進行任何思考。  
  
只有Bucky分身滑溜的那面，他腹中盤旋的熱度，在他體內每分每吋亂彈的需索，然後他意識到他正在乞求著， _哀求著_ 更多，輕喘點綴著「來吧Buck來吧求你，」還有「結住我Bucky _求求你_ 」。  
  
那並未被置若罔聞。Bucky在他體內腫脹起來，令他低鳴，而Bucky的氣息變得愈加粗糙，Bucky低喃的語句，在他將他們拖得更接近高潮時，變得愈來愈下流骯髒。Bucky在他臀部上的手，勸誘著Steve的屁股抬得更高一些，他的雙肩垂得更低一些，然後Steve在Bucky擦過他正在找尋的東西時哭叫出聲  
  
Bucky的戳刺接著持續變強，發情期讓他比往常更用力、更快、 _更久_ ，而且就算結在每一次Bucky回抽時拉扯著Steve，他還是將Steve幹過了一次高潮，接著又一次，甚至沒有停下的意思。Steve，為熱潮所驅使，卻依舊缺乏著他所需要的東西，呻吟著「結住我，結住我結住我結住我」直到Bucky猛抽動了下，牙齒在他終於、 _終於_ 射了的時候，陷入Steve肩膀，同時在他的結卡住他們兩個時顫抖著。  
  
Steve幾乎抑制不住一道尖叫，這聲響則是以一道粗啞的呻吟發出，Bucky脹大、卡住、緊鎖在他體內的感受，以及他Alpha正在填滿他的認知，讓一陣性奮的波動沖刷過他。他的熱潮在他們結住彼此時就穩定了下來，但Bucky還是用一隻手滑到Steve之下，溫暖的手指堅定地環住Steve分身，他則對著Steve耳朵低語說，「再一次。」  
  
當他到的時候，伴隨著一聲呻吟衝出，幾乎成了抽氣，而Bucky用他空閒的手撫慰過Steve肩膀，以一邊手肘撐起他自己。「好了好了，」他咕噥道，臀部稍稍往前擺動了下，Steve在Bucky的結擠壓得更加深入時，嗚咽起來。  
  
Bucky坐回身子，拽著Steve和他一起起身，這舉動造成他的結釘入Steve，促使他顫抖地呻吟起來。Bucky用他的雙唇蹭過Steve脖子，親吻著他方才咬下的點，那點現在肯定有著Bucky的牙印了。Steve感到一股佔有的得意閃過，穿過他的胸口，而他輕聲倒抽了口氣，手向後伸去，捧住Bucky的頭。  
  
「那是……──」他設法找話，聲音嘶啞，而Bucky輕柔地哼哼，啃咬著肌膚。  
「哼嗯嗯嗯嗯，」是唯一的回應，然後Steve恰恰好在同個時刻，感覺到Bucky正想到了同個問題。那究竟代表了什麼。  
  
「我們──」  
  
「是那個──」  
  
「我能 _感覺到_ 你。」Bucky的話語脫口而出，一隻碩大的手掌平鋪在Steve胸膛上，就在正中央。銀色在Steve的皮膚上顯得突出，然後 _神啊_ ，但他想要Bucky的雙手覆住他全身。「就在這裡，我能夠──」  
  
「感覺到你，」Steve結尾道，手掌覆蓋過Bucky的，頭往後蹭弄上Bucky的肩膀。他抬眼看向Bucky，氣息的吸吐依舊費力，雙眼瞪得忒大，而Bucky朝下凝視了他好一會兒，而後微笑才在他臉上綻放開來。  
  
「你是我的」  
  
「另一半。」  
  
  
  



End file.
